This Isn't Over Yet
by TeamDTKForever888
Summary: This is dedicated to my bros, Sam and EJ! This is a dare (not really because he threatened me with words so, yeah..) No harsh feelings!


Yolo! This is my first fanfic evah...so, yeah, no harsh comments please and if you guys think I need to improve this then, please tell me...this is dedicated to my bros, Sam and EJ. Yes, this is about them...(cue evil smile) So, let's start with the story~ ohh yeah! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, LEAVE NOW.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and EJ, they only own themselves. If I owned them, they would be somewhere alone now XD... I only own the story!

Sam was bored out of his mind! How boring can Math be?! He glanced lazily at Gabbi, his very annoying and very pervy but, very awesome and very otaku seatmate. She was drawing her character and her anime crush, Death the Kid in hers and Gillian's 'manga' or so they say. He sighed. He placed his head on the palm of his hand.

His seatmate looked up from her work and smiled slightly at her flat-footed seatmate. Then, she frowned. She poked him. Then, again and again and again. After a few pokes, Sam had a vein on his head and whisper-shouted, "What?!" She smiled. She had gotten his full attention. She pointed to EJ, who was lazily listening to the teacher. Sam looked at where she was pointing at and blushed when he saw that she was pointing at EJ, his long-time crush. He half-glared, half-blushed at Gabbi and lowered her finger from EJ. She glanced at him, like she was saying, 'The fudge do you want?!' The gamer fully glared at his seatmate. "It's not polite to point ya know." The teacher said goodbye to the class and went away. The class said their formal goodbyes to their teacher and talked to one another after the teacher left the room.

Gabbi glared daggers at the boy but then, IDEA POP! She smirked and gave her seatmate a thumbs up. He practically had a '?' above his head. She giggled her signature bad-things-are-gonna-happen-later-so-run-ya-baka giggle. He stiffened. 'Oh crap! She giggled her giggle! Somethings gonna happen!' Sam thought nervously.

After he heard the giggle, EJ immediately looked at the still giggling girl. He had a nervous look on his face. He turned to Sam, who was blushing like crazy because EJ's looking at him. "Did I just hear Gabbi's infamous bad-things-are-gonna-happen-later-so-run-ya-baka giggle?" EJ asked. Gabbi stopped giggling and smiled evilly at the scared-to-death boys.

Sam looked up slowly and when he got a glimpse of EJ, he looked down again, blushing harder. He nodded furiously. EJ raised an eyebrow. Gabbi smirked again but, larger this time and eavesdropped on Nico, the dude sitting behind her, talking about lego to...whoever he's talking to...Gabbi's smirk dropped as she heard Nico talk about lego. She frowned and turned to him and shot him a look that says: 'Shut up, Nico! I'm trying to ship someone here!' After he took notice of that look, he quickly shut up. Gillian, her all-time bestfriend, looked at the matchmaker otaku and raised an eyebrow, just like what EJ did awhile ago. The girl just smiled widely and turned to the boys again.

She held up Sam's psp and wave it in Sam's trance-like stare on EJ, who didn't notice Sam staring at him.

Sam snapped out of his trance and snatched the psp out of the girl's hands.

She pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that wasn't very nice at all."

"W-well, that wasn't very helpful at all."

"Well, that wasn't sarcastic at all."

"Well-I wasn't being sarcastic!"

"Well, that wasn't defensive at all."

"Oh be quiet, you."

"Never~"

"Just...just shut up."

She pouted. Then, she sighed.

"Oh alright. See ya later, lovebirds~"

She waved at the blushing couple and the couple glares at you.

She chuckles.

Sam sighed. EJ took notice of that and stole a glance at Sam. He looks back at her and smiles. EJ raised an eyebrow. Why is he smiling at her? Does he like her? EJ gasped. No way is she going to have his little Sammy wammy! He glared at her retreating form.

Sam saw this and placed a hand on EJ's shoulder for reassurance. But, EJ didn't notice. He was too busy glaring at her.

'This isn't over yet...'

The End?

(A/N)

So! Was it nice or something? I hope you find it nice at least! This was a dare (not really, I was just shipping him and EJ) from my seatmate, Sam, to make this fanfic about him and my diagonally-seated-beside-me seatmate, EJ. Hahaha! They'll freak when they see this! Anyways, thanks for reading this! Arigatou~


End file.
